


Blue Food

by batyatoon



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Female Jewish Character, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, sheva and matt need more stories, the Crossings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for <a href="http://firebreathing-bookworm.tumblr.com/">firebreathing-bookworm</a>, who <a href="http://firebreathing-bookworm.tumblr.com/post/132155726041/animatedamerican-fromchaostocosmos-i-have">said</a> “can we just have a Jewish YW character PLS”</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/post/132211155732/blue-food-for-firebreathing-bookworm-who">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [firebreathing-bookworm](http://firebreathing-bookworm.tumblr.com/), who [said](http://firebreathing-bookworm.tumblr.com/post/132155726041/animatedamerican-fromchaostocosmos-i-have) “can we just have a Jewish YW character PLS”
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/post/132211155732/blue-food-for-firebreathing-bookworm-who).

Sheva dropped into the seat across from Matt with an only slightly exaggerated sigh of relief, and set down her manual on the tabletop. "Okay, that’s forty minutes till our gate goes patent. Plenty of time for lunch. Did you order yet?“

"Yeah,” he said. "What about you, did you bring anything with?“

"Oh sure, always,” she grinned, “but I don’t have to use it here. Let’s see …” And she turned to look at the scrolling options on the table’s embedded menu.

“Hang on,” said Matt with a frown. Not disapproving; Sheva recognized this frown as his usual figuring-out-the-details face, suitable for any situation from puzzling out a complex spell schematic to his latest game attempt at following the minutiae of Jewish law. “So you can’t get a certified all-beef hot dog from a street vendor in New York, but you can eat the food here?”

“As of two years ago? Yup.” Without looking up, she tapped her manual. "My rabbi’s on file in my manual and registered with the system here, and that tells the menu which supervision I’ll hold by, and it filters down the human-safe list to just what’s okay for me to order. Same as with allergies, you know how it works –“

"Wait, supervision? Your _rabbi?_ ” Matt stared. "Are you telling me the Crossings has got its own, what do you call it again, kosher-food-checker guy?”

“ _Mashgiach_. Three of them, last I checked.” Sheva glanced up at him and grinned again, wickedly. "What, you thought you got partnered with the world’s only Jewish wizard?“


End file.
